


Hulk

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [28]
Category: Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blaine is not a shield agent, But he has to, He does not want to deal with this crap, Prompt Fill, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wouldn’t hurt him.<br/>Everything would be fine because Bruce wouldn’t hurt him, he wouldn’t.<br/>But that wasn’t Bruce.</p><p>Blaine Stark in Natasha's place during the Avengers helicarrier scene where Bruce hulks out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulk

**Author's Note:**

> I had a tumblr prompt for "Blaine in Natasha's place on the helicarrier when Bruce hulks out", which is what this is.

Blaine forced his eyes open and coughed into his elbow. Something trickled down the side of his face; had he hit his head? He must’ve done when the floor gave way, when… well, Blaine wasn’t really sure what had happened. He tried to push himself up, the metal cold beneath his hands, but to no avail. Something had fallen onto his leg, and he couldn’t be much more trapped if he tried. Twisting around as best he could, Blaine realised he wasn’t alone.

“Bruce?”

Bruce didn’t reply. He curled his hands into fists, grimacing at the floor.

“Bruce, are you okay?” Blaine asked again. Bruce jolted and turned his head away.

_Shit. Not here. Not now._

“Bruce, it’s me, it’s Blaine. We’re okay. We’re fine,” He tried to pull his leg free again. Still nothing. He had to get out. He hadn’t seen Bruce turn before, and he really didn’t want to experience it while trapped under a post in what was effectively a floating secret agent headquarters. He could practically hear his step-father’s voice mocking him inside his head. _This never would’ve happened if you’d stayed in Ohio. You get in the way and you make everything worse._

“Go,” Bruce hissed, turning his head back towards Blaine but keeping his eyes on the ground, “Now.”

“I can’t,” Blaine made a point of attempting to tug himself free again, “I’m trying. It’s okay, my- my dad- he’ll be worried, he’ll be here any second, he’ll help. Or someone will, Captain Rogers or-”

Bruce jerked upright, his skin rapidly turning green. Blaine stared, transfixed, as Bruce all but threw himself as far away from Blaine as possible, his shirt tearing as his body grew. It wasn’t until Bruce- _the Hulk_ , Blaine corrected himself mentally- was upright that Blaine was able to slip out from under the metal post, scrambling for purchase as he got to his feet.

Blaine knew he shouldn’t stand around and wait for further incentive to run, but something froze him in place. The Hulk was easily seven feet tall _at least_ , and that was just when it was hunched over, one fist resting against the dented… well, Blaine wasn’t sure what it was, but he hoped beyond belief that it hadn’t been important. The Hulk turned, regarding him with cold, animalistic eyes. Breath catching in his throat, Blaine turned and ran.

Bruce wouldn’t hurt him.

Everything would be fine because _Bruce wouldn’t hurt him, he wouldn’t_.

But that wasn’t Bruce.

Blaine hadn’t really understood it before. Sure, he got that Bruce was one side and The Hulk the other, but he’d guessed that there had to be _something_ of Bruce left in the monster. Now, running as fast as he could and not daring to look behind him for even a moment… that wasn’t Bruce.

 He was trying to stay calm. He was. But with The Hulk behind him, tearing the floor out from underneath him, that was much easier said than done.

Taking his chances, Blaine slipped through a gap in the floor down to a different level, ducking under pipes and weaving his way through machinery. He had to be safe down here, didn’t he? At least for a while? At least until someone came to help him? Someone was _definitely_ coming to help; Blaine nodded to himself as he crept his way through the shadows. They’d have noticed he and Bruce were both missing and they’d have put two and two together and-

His heart hammering in his chest, Blaine started running again. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t have a weapon. He couldn’t run forever. He wasn’t cut out for this.

No-one was coming to help him and the Hulk was going to get him and he was going to die.

He could hear the glass shattering behind him, feeling the ground shaking beneath him. _Don’t look back. Don’t look back. Don’t look-_

Blaine had barely made it to the end of the corridor before the Hulk caught up to him, flinging him against the wall as easily as swatting at a fly. Blaine backed himself up against the wall, the Hulk looming above him.

The Hulk raised its hand to strike.

 _Jesus Christ I’m going to die I’m going to die I’m going to die_.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands into fists in anticipation.

A thud. A crash. Muted roaring.

Opening his eyes nervously, it took Blaine a moment to comprehend the Hulk-less space in front of him. The wall to the left was in ruins. Who could’ve done that? Thor, maybe? His dad in the suit? It didn’t matter who it was, not really.

He was alive.

Blaine hid his face in his hands and sighed, shaking his head in resignation.

“I’m not cut out for this.”


End file.
